The present disclosure relates generally to delivering multimedia content to client devices and more specifically to conditioning multimedia content according the audio, video, and closed caption preferences of the specific client device.
Present Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulations require high definition set-top boxes provided by cable operators to comply with an open industry standard that provides for audiovisual communications including service discovery, video transport, and remote control command pass-through standards for home networking. Client devices that support an open standard interface may thus be able to request media content, such as for instance live broadcast audio and/or video or recorded content, from the set-top box. As a result, the volume of content provided by the set-top box will increase.
Set-top boxes can provide additional services to meet this demand. In addition to implementing an open standard to provide discovery, video transport, and remote control command pass-through, a set-top box can provide a reasonable description of available content. Additionally, the set-top box can store client-specific preference and condition multimedia content according to those preferences.